Opposites Day
Opposites Day is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Thunder Star and serves as the second installment in the seven-part Sinister Seven story-line. Premise After a power outage cause the Rangers and their Thunderzords to swap bodies, they need to find a way to change back to stop another member of the Sinister Seven from stealing their Thunder Gems. Meanwhile, John and Eugene must try to stop a certain drug store from getting rid of cigarettes. Plot Note: n\n indicates who the character is and who's body he/she possessed. Recap *Trent (V.O.): Previously on Power Rangers Thunder Star. *Thomas: I'm going to the 25th Annual Uncles Convention. *Lord Zedd (V.O.): Those Gems will be mine! *Clay: We'll see about that. *Leo: If you need to help the others, you need to regain your Chi. *Z-Mirror: The Sinister Seven is the most powerful beings in the world. *Trent: We'll see about that. *Lord Zedd: After the Rangers are gone, the Thunder Gems will be mine. Scene 1 *The Rangers are seen talking to Thomas on their computer. *Trent: Uncle Thomas, do you know who the Sinister Seven are. *Thomas: (Spits out his coffee.) I'm sorry, what was that? *Rufus: He asked if you know who are the Sinister Seven. *Thomas: Why do you want to know? *Kathy: The monster we defeated earlier, he said he was a member of the Sinister Seven. *Thomas: OK, the Sinister Seven is a team of bounty hunters, wanted in over 7,000,000 galaxies. They tried to get the Thunder Gems, but you were able to stop them. *Trent: What do you mean by that? We weren't even born when this happened. *Draco: Trenton, you and the others aren't the only Thunder Star Rangers, there was a team before you. *The Rangers look shocked. Scene 2 *Sailor Queen: Zedd, the rest of the Sinister Seven has arrived. *Lord Zedd: It's about time! I've been waiting. * The rest of the Sinister Seven walks into the room. *Lord Zedd: So, they're the remaining members of the Sinister Seven. *Z-Spirit: Yes. *Sailor Queen: So, what can you do, pipsqueak? *Z-Spirit: I'm not a pipsqueak! I can make a person's body change with something that's next to them. *Sailor Queen: Prove it. *Z-Spirit uses its powers to swap a Z-Patroller's body with a rock. *Lord Zedd: Impressive, now the Rangers don't stand a chance. *Z-Spirit: Wait, you're saying that I can fight them? *Sailor Queen: Of course, dumb-dumb. Scene 3 *The Rangers are seen walking. *Harry: How could it be possible that there were Power Rangers before us? *Kathy: Yeah, this is just... insane. *Trent: I don't know what the heck is going on, but we'll find out about this sooner or later. *Bryan: Let's just hope you're right. *Outside of a drug store, John and Eugene are seen smoking. The Rangers walks in. *Trent: Didn't anyone tell you that smoking's bad for your health? *John: Who cares about health when you can do whatever you want? Try one. *Harry: OK. *Harry takes a cigarette, then Trent slaps it out of his hands. *Trent: Don't even think about it! *Rufus: Yeah, next time if someone offers you one, just say "no". *Bryan: Or yell it in their face. *Kathy: Or you could just calmly say no and just walk away. *Harry: Why just say "no" when you could ask the store that sells them to get rid of them? *John: And when are they gonna do that. *Man: Attention, everyone, starting next week, we're getting rid of every cigarette we have here, have a good day. *John and Eugene looks shocked. *John and Eugene: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Trent: I'm guess you're not okay about this. *John: (Grabs Trent) Okay? Of course we're not okay! *Eugene: Yeah, we're not flippin' okay! *Rufus: Okay, why don't you just calm down? *John looks at Rufus with a creepy smile. *John: No, we're not gonna calm down. What were gonna do is stop that drug store from getting rid of those cigarettes. Come on, Eugene, we've got a job to do. *John and Eugene runs to the drug store. *Bryan: What are we doing just standing here? We gotta stop them. *Harry: (Stops Bryan.) Actually, I want to see how this will end. *Kathy: Are you sure? *Harry: Yeah. *Trent: I'm guess it isn't gonna end well. *Rufus: Of course it won't. Scene 4a *Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Alan is messing with a strange looking machine with a caution tape saying "DO NOT TOUCH, OR ELSE!!!", the Rangers walks into the warehouse. *Trent: Hey guys. *Thunderzords: Hello. *Harry: What's going on here? *Leo: We're looking to see if the book for the Thunder Star Ranger Archives is here. *Kathy: Why are you looking for it. *Draco: Because we want to show you your ancestors. *Phoebe: I know you're shocked when you founded out there was a team of Power Rangers before you, so we thought we could show you the Archives to explain more. *Trent: Hope you're right. *The Rangers sees Alan with the machine. *Kathy: Alan leave that alone. *When Alan saw the Rangers running towards him, he accidentally trips on a water bottle, (Even I don't know why it's there.) which lead the water to get spilled on the machine to make it explode, causing a power outage as the screen cuts to black. Scene 4b *After the outage, Trent opens his eyes and slowly wakes up. *???\Trent: (Groans.) Is everyone okay. (Stands up.) *(The other Rangers starts to wake up.) *???\Bryan: I don't know, what happened? *???\Rufus: Why's the power out? *???\Harry: When Alan spilled water on whatever that was, it must've exploded. (Pauses) Wait, (Looks at his hands.) why do I arms? *The others looks at themselves. *???\Kathy (Surprised): Oh, my God, we're human! *???\Trent: Phoebe, is that you. *Phoebe\Kathy: Draco? *The Thunderzords wakes up. *Trent\Draco: (Groans.) My head hurts. (Looks at Trent) Uh... how come I'm looking at myself? (Looks in a mirror.) Oh shit. *Draco\Trent: Trenton? What are you doing in there? *Draco\Trent: Hey, I should be asking the questions, what are you doing in my body. *Harry\Leo: Actually, it's why in the heck are they doing in our bodies? *Leo\Harry: Maybe when that machine Alan was messing with exploded, it caused some kind of shock wave that caused us to make us swapped bodies. *Rufus\Quinn: No! No! No! No! NO! There's NO way that's possible! *Quinn\Rufus: It can be possible, Rudolph. *Trent\Draco: Wait a minute, how did we survived that? With an explosion like that, we should've been dead by now. *Leo\Harry: Unless... *The Thunderzords\Rangers takes their Thunder Gems from their pockets. *Leo\Harry: ...Our Thunder Gems saved us. *Quinn\Rufus: But, How? *Kathy\Phoebe: However this happened, we need to fix this. *Trent\Draco: Speaking of that, Alan get out here, NOW! *A scared Alan comes out from under a "broken" oxygen tank. *Harry\Leo: Alan, when Uncle Thomas gets back, you're gonna be in so much trouble. *Parry\Bryan: Um, guys we should focus on finding out how we can get back into our bodies. *Trent\Draco: Until then, you guys are gonna have to take our place. *Draco\Trent: We promise we won't let you down. Scene 5 *John and Eugene argues with the man at the desk. *John: Keep the cigarettes, please. *Man: I'm sorry, but unless if it's a death wish, I can't give you any. *Eugene: Death wish? Why on Earth would you say that? *Man: Many people gets cancer, because of these. *Eugene: What does this have to do with you getting rid of cigarettes? *Man: Look, I ether do this or I have to get rid of this shop and you know I'm not getting rid of this, even though I've always wanted to play football. *John: Okay, is there a way you can give us the last cigars? *Man: I'm sorry, I'm getting rid of them and that's my final decision. *The man then talks to a person behind them, while John and Eugene chat. *John: Damn! I can't believe he's discontinuing the cigarettes form this store. I mean what did we do? *Eugene: I don't know. *John: We need to find something to keep them. *Eugene: But, how are we gonna do that? *John: I've got an idea. *As John and Eugene sneak behind the drug store, a monster attacks. *Z-Spirit: Yes, run in fear. I like it. *Meanwhile in the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Oh, crap. There's a monster attack. *Draco\Trent: Then, it looks like we have to stop it. We won't let you down, Trenton. *The team runs out of the warehouse and into the battlefield. *Draco\Trent (V.O.): Hey, you! *Z-Spirit: Well, well, well, if it isn't the... uh... *Leo\Harry: Don't you know who we are? *Z-Spirit: Yes, I do, I just forgot your names, uh... *Draco\Trent: We're the Power Rangers, dammit! *Z-Spirit: Oh, now I remember. *Perry\Bryan: What are we doing? We need to morph. *Draco\Trent: You're right, Per... I mean Bryan. It's Morphin' Time! *All: Chi Power Activate! *The Rangers morphs and starts to fight. Z-Spirit gets damage from the Thunder Rods. *Z-Spirit: Crap! It isn't working. *Phoebe\Kathy: What isn't working? *Z-Spirit: Nothing! Nothing that you don't need to know! Shut up! *Leo\Harry: Why won't you tell us? *Z-Spirit: What do YOU think? *Draco\Trent: Guys, we need to focus on finding a way do kill this bastard! *Z-Spirit: I don't think so. (Tries to run, but crushed by a bulldozer.) Ah, where the Hell did that came from? *John and Eugene appears to be inside. *John: If you can't sell cigarettes anymore, NO ONE CAN!! *Eugene: Yeah... what? *John: You heard me, the drug store is the only freakin' place where we can get them! Sir, I command you to keep the cigarettes, or say goodbye to your store. *Man: I told you, I CAN'T!!! *John: Then, have it your way, Bastard! *Eugene: I can't watch! *The bulldozer starts to run over the drug store. *Draco\Trent: Holy Sh...! *Perry\Bryan: (Interrupts) Don't even think about finishing that sentence. *John and Eugene unsuccessfully destroyed the drug store. *John: (Surprised) WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? *Eugene: Well, that didn't work. *John looks and sees the drug store is still standing. *Z-Spirit: I don't know what the Hell is going on, but I'm getting out of here! *Quinn\Rufus: Hey! Get back here! Scene 6 *Back at the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Then, he ran away? *Leo\Harry: Since you put it that way, yes. *Bryan\Perry: Well, great, now we're gonna be stuck in your bodies forever? *Harry\Leo: Not forever. There's a way we can get back into our bodies. *Rufus\Quinn: And how are we gonna do that? *The Thunderzords\Rangers looks at each other. *Draco\Trent: Guys, we have a confession to make. *Kathy\Phoebe: What is it? *Draco\Trent: You know there were other Rangers before you, right? *Harry\Leo: Yes, what about it? *Draco\Trent: We were Power Rangers before you. *The Rangers\Thunderzords looks at each other in shock. *Rufus\Quinn: But, how? *Leo\Harry: It happened a long time ago... *Cuts to a battle sequence. *Leo\Harry: (Off-screen) Just like you guys, we were chosen to protect the Thunder Gems from You-Know-Who. In our last battle, we died trying to protect them, but our souls became part of your Thunderzords, hoping someday a new generation of warriors can wield the Thunder Gems' power. *Cuts back to the warehouse. *Trent\Draco: Which explains why we're Rangers in the first place, to finish what you guys started. *Draco\Trent: I knew if we told you this, you would quit. *Trent\Draco: Quit? Why would we quit when our parents are taken hostage? I'm not gonna quitting, because it's my responsibility to save the world, and that's what I'm gonna do. *Draco\Trent: I see you have a true heart of a Ranger, never surrendering is one of the most important things of becoming one. *The rest of the Rangers\Thunderzords agreed with Trent\Draco, knowing there the only ones that can prevent the destruction of the world. Scene 7 *Meanwhile at Zedd's Fortress... *Z-Spirit: I've told you, I would've gotten them if... *Lord Zedd: (Interrupts) I don't give a shit! You could've gotten the Thunder Gems if you hadn't ran away like a coward! *Z-Spirit: I'M NOT A COWARD! *Sailor Queen: You sure act like one. *Z-Spirit: No! I don't! *Lord Zedd: Then, prove it! *Z-Spirit: I will! *Z-Spirit storms out of the room. *Sailor Queen: Zedd, why won't you let me fight them? *Lord Zedd: Because, you're going to help with something else. *Sailor Queen: And what's that? *Lord Zedd: You'll find out soon enough. *An angry Z-Spirit stomps out of the fortress, mumbling. *Z-Spirit: I am powerful like the rest of the Sinister Seven, they just think I don't. All that I just want is to be treated nice, but they just treat my like a piece of shit! I'm going to kill those damned idiots! Then maybe, I'll be treated like what I always wanted. Scene 8 *Meanwhile at the warehouse. *The Thunderzords/Rangers comes out with there hairs dyed. *Harry\Leo: What the Hell did you do to our hair? *Leo\Harry: While you guys are trying to fix that machine, we thought we could try what you call "dyeing our hair". *Kathy\Phoebe: But that's our hair, not your hair. *Quinn\Rufus: What's the difference? *Trent\Draco: Many, many reasons. *Alan runs up to the Rangers/Thunderzords, barking at them. *Kathy\Phoebe: Alan, stop barking. *Alan quits barking, but stairs at them. Quietly. *Meanwhile at the drug store, John and Eugene annoys the Man, begging him to keep the cigarettes. Again. *John: Keep them please! *Eugene: Yeah, don't get rid of them! *Man: For the last time, I'm not going to give you any. *As he walks away, John tries to think of a way to let him keep the cigarettes. *John: Please! We'll do anything! *Man: "Anything"? *We cut to a montage of John and Eugene doing hardworking (and disgusting) chores. One: they clean the store, two: they helped him with organizing the medicine, and three: we see John and Eugene picking up dogsh*t. Eugene throws up off-screen and John tries to not look at it. *Man: Don't just stand there, clean it up. *John: Don't smell it. *Eugene: I'm no... *Gags* Oh God, here comes my lunch. *Eugene throws up of-screen. Again. *John: *Retches* Now you're making me sick. *The Man sees John and Eugene throwing up while he drinks a cup of coffee. *Man: (Chuckles) Idiots. (Drinks from cup.) Scene 9 *Z-Spirit walks up behind the building. *Z-Spirit: I'll show those bastards what I'm made of! Then, I'll be treat like I should've been treated. Maybe, Lord Zedd will let me be his portage. I can't lose this opportunity. *When Z-Spirit tries to sneak the back door, he trips on a can on shaving cream. *Z-Spirit: OW!!! God, who the Hell putted this here? Dammit! At least I didn't twist my- HOLY CRAP! THAT HURTS!!!!!!!! (Screams) OH, MY GOD! *The Man can here Z-Spirit's screams from outside. *Man: What the heck was that? *Z-Spirit starts to hop on one foot then limps on the other. (For some reason he twisted both ankles.) When he heard the Man's footsteps, he tries to hide somewhere. *Man: I'm guessing those bastards must've found a way to steal the cigarettes. *More to be confirmed. Characters To be added Trivia *This episode reveals the origins of the Thunderzords. *This is also the first Thunder Star episode to be created from scratch instead of the being based on a episode. *It's unknown how the Rangers survived the explosion. *The Rangers hairstyles in this episode is inspired by when he gets possessed in . Category:Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Thunder Star Category:Episodes Focusing on All Rangers Category:RB-Man